ci_team_gofandomcom-20200215-history
SC-10/548-12/893
DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-10/548-12/893 Document Type: Step Compilation Dates Received: 09-23-2010 through 10-15-2012 Operation Status: Closed Foreword: Given the success of Operation Heracles and the absence of further instructions regarding the individual alternatively known as “the boy in Detention Center 54 in Base F” or “the boy in Detention Center 59 in Base F”, we of the Delta Command have decided to declare Operation Heracles closed. We have seen that the spirit of the Foundation is damaged and those under their aegis falter and their sign wavers. The subject by our estimations is compromised beyond repair but his sacrifice will be hailed as a martyrdom of glory and beauty for the great destination to which we are to be propelled. The needs of the many make null and void the survival of the few. Heracles was a great hero and a great success. Hereafter we of Delta Command document the Steps of the Plan as transcribed by the Engineer of the Chaos Insurgency. 1. STEP 10/548 Dispatch thirteen armed Alpha-Class personnel under the command of one Beta-class personnel. Give the Beta the Red Sight. On September 25th, at 9:45 PM, these personnel are to intercept a group of three Serpent’s Hand members. The Hand will emerge from a Way, located in the basement of the third house on Lockwood Street in Ashland, Minnesota. It is a remote town. Nobody will take much notice if there is a commotion. Wait until the Hand has moved at least a quarter mile away from the town just in case. Then strike. There will be a boy. I need him alive. When he is retrieved, place him in Detention Center 54 in Base F. The other two can die. I expect the Beta to return alive. I would not like to be disappointed, if at all possible. Return results to the Engineer. 2. STEP 10/897 Dispatch one Beta-class personnel to Detention Center 54 in Base F. There will be a boy inside. Have him move the boy from there to Detention Center 59. 3. STEP 10/945 There is a boy in Detention Center 59 in Base F. We are feeding him too much. Cut rations by one-half. 4. STEP 11/089 Dispatch a team of Gamma-class personnel from Research and Development to research the boy in Detention Center 59 in Base F. They may use up to ten Alphas for testing. No more. The Gammas have discretion over the specifics of their testing. I do not want to micromanage. The Gammas are to produce a report detailing the exact nature of the boy’s anomalous condition. They are to submit this report to the Delta Command. * Afterwards, amnesticize all the Gammas.5. STEP 11/092 Assign a Beta-class medical staff personnel to put the boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F on a steady IV drip of amnestics. 6. STEP 11/345 One Delta-Class personnel is to produce the digital file CHZ-AU-023/R from DeCIRO archives. Give one Gamma-class researcher access to CHZ-AU-023/R. This Gamma-class researcher is responsible for ensuring that the boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F is exposed to CHZ-AU-023/R while sleeping. 7. STEP 11/894 One Delta-Class personnel is to produce the digital file CHZ-AU-025/Y from DeCIRO archives. Find the Gamma-class researcher who is exposing the boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F to digital file CHZ-AU-023/R. Amnesticize this researcher. Give this researcher access to CHZ-AU-025/Y. This researcher is responsible for ensuring that the boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F is exposed to CHZ-AU-025/Y at a volume of no less than 75 decibels at all times. 8. STEP 12/031 The Gamma-class military commander with responsibility over the upcoming Operation Heracles is to be informed that there is a boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F. He is to be given access to documents FR-11/089-001 through FR-11/089-65. He is to be instructed to make use of the boy in Detention Center 59 in Site F as part of Operation Heracles. He is to be given full responsibility over the boy for the duration of the Operation. 9. STEP 12/035 In Detention Center 59 in Site F, there is a boy who does not want to be there anymore. He wants to go home. Halve his rations. 10. STEP 12/498 Two Beta-Class research staff are to enter Detention Center 59 in Site F and evaluate the obedience of the boy inside. Afterwards, they are to attempt communicating with the boy. Results are to be forwarded to Delta Command. After the Betas do so, amnesticize the 11. STEP 12/755 The Gamma-class military commander responsible for Operation Heracles is to submit a report to Delta Command regarding the boy who was in Detention Center 59’s participation in Operation Heracles .12. STEP 12/893 The previous occupant of Detention Center 59 in Site F made a mess. Send a single Alpha-Class personnel to clean it up.